overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Video Tape
4 girls have recorded what happened in the break room, confirmed to be Roka Kitsuregawa, Ruka Imagawa, Natsuki Hosokawa and Mugi Hatakeyama from Cross Days making a cameo. The decide to show it to all the girls who helped with constructing the break room, those who were caught on tape and a couple others. The next day Makoto oversleeps and remembers his argument with Sekai over missing the bonfire. He runs into Kotonoha and she wants to have sex with him again. At school Taisuke asks Makoto if he's coming to the after-party and Makoto may say he will come or not. If he comes the below paragraph happens. Setsuna and Taisuke inform Makoto that the class party is in the classroom itself even though they had tons of customers because they made only 20 yen per cake and to make it worse they themselves ate some cake. But they can afford some snacks and best of all, 40% alcohol for some serious underage drinking. Makoto doesn't drink but Setsuna gets drunk and latches onto him "to make sure he doesn't do anything naughty". Meanwhile the whole class is drunk and Makoto starts to take pictures with Setsuna's camera. Setsuna, with her inhibitions lowered asks if Makoto can feel her breasts then asks him if he loves Sekai. Makoto says he hates her then Setsuna says then he should go out with Se-chan and starts to call him Mako-chan. Makoto asks Setsuna to let go of his arm but then Setsuna asks him to close his eyes, stick his lips out then count to 10. Setsuna then kisses him and Hikari gets a picture. He gets tortured by drunk teenagers a bit more before being let go. On the train ride home Makoto goes with Kotonoha and she starts to give Makoto a handjob and he cums into her handkerchief. Kotonoha starts to lick it and Makoto's shocked at what she's doing. The next day they take the train to school again and Kotonoha starts to do the same thing again but they come to school before Makoto cums. Makoto during lunch tries to immediately have sex with Sekai, being too turned on by what happened during the morning. Sekai asks Makoto to apologize for missing the bonfire but he delivers a half hearted apology and Sekai rejects him accusing him of only wanting sex. During class she denies him when he asks to come to her house and to get away from him she goes to the basketball club's party. They're surprised when the other party goers start to show a video and Otome explains it's something Chie Ashikaga and the others did. Nanami's suspicious because she doesn't like them. Chie expresses her gratttiude to the ones who operated the break rooms without the teachers finding out and declares they recorded everything happened in there. First Nanami is shown having sex with Kyouichi Kasannoin and she breaks down in tears and then they're shown Makoto having sex with Kotonoha and Sekai and Otome are both horrified at what they're seeing. Meanwhile Makoto's having sex with Kotonoha at his home. * There is a possible bug here that ways to go into "the video tape" involves a path in which Otome accepts the relationship between Makoto and Kotonoha and helps prepare the breakroom for them. She shouldn't be so shocked if the scenarios is achieved this way. Category:Episodes